Bar code readers are utilized in a wide variety of industries to scan information recorded on a label, and processing or storing that information. However, one drawback of prior art bar code readers is the fact that the label with the bar code thereon must be specifically positioned within the beam path of the scanner in order to be "read".
While in many cases there is no problem in orienting a container in order to position a bar code for scanning by a bar code reader, there are instances where it would be more efficient and economical to be assured that a bar code is read with a single pass of a container past a bar code reader, without having to specifically orient the container during the pass. One particular instance is in the laboratory setting, wherein tubes and vials of laboratory specimens are transported via conveyors or robotic arms to various testing facilities. It is difficult, and inefficient, to require a robotic arm to detect the location of a label on a container, and then rotate or move the container such that the label is positioned approximately for a bar code reader to scan the label.